Vengeance
by khalya
Summary: apres avoir perdu un pari avec Mystical ne pariez jamais avec elle! j'ai du lui écrire un OS. personnages? James et Severus. Contraintes: ils se détestent et James doit souffrir. Voila le résultat...


Severus Rogue, jeune mangemort, et favori du seigneur des ténèbres depuis qu'il avait informé ce dernier du contenu de la prophétie qui aurait pu lui couter la vie, se dirigeait vers son laboratoire.  
Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait offert un magnifique laboratoire, assortis des ingrédients les plus rares et les plus chers.  
Il lui avait en outre offert Lily Evans (il refusait de l'appeler Potter) en esclavage.

Apres être entré dans le laboratoire, attenant à ses appartement, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers le miroir sans tain sur le corps endormi de l'ancienne Gryffondor.  
Depuis la disparition de son fils, ce bâtard sans intérêt, et également depuis qu'il l'avait instruise des répercussions funestes que son attitude pourrait avoir sur James Potter, elle se montrait parfaitement coopérative.

Bien sur, elle n'avait plus dans le regard cette étincelle qui faisait d'elle Lily la tigresse mais il était convaincu qu'avec le temps, et la résignation, elle oublierait les Potter père et fils et finirait par tomber amoureuse de lui, Severus Rogue, son sauveur, qui avait demandé et obtenu pour elle la vie sauve, qui refusait qu'elle soit battue pour ses désobéissances, qui ne laissait personne d'autre que lui la toucher…

Pour l'heure, Lily dormait profondément, grâce à la potion de sommeil qu'il avait versé dans son jus de citrouille.  
Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle ce matin.

Il remplit une grande fiole de la potion qu'il venait d'achever et prit le chemin des cachots après avoir prit soin de verrouiller la porte de ses appartements.

Non pas qu'elle risquait de tenter de s'évader, non, pas depuis la fois précédente, quand il l'avait forcé à assister, à travers un miroir sans tain, à la correction qu'avait reçu James pour cette faute. Elle l'avait supplié de mettre fin à la punition, mais, inflexible, il l'avait obligé à regarder jusqu'au bout la cravache déchirer la peau de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.  
Non s'il fermait ses appartements c'était pour éviter que d'autres mangemorts n'y pénètrent en son absence. Il frissonna en souvenir de cette nuit, trois jours plus tôt, ou il était arrivé juste à temps pour éviter à Lily d'être violée par Antonin Dolohov.

Arrivé aux cachots, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers la dernière cellule, la plus éloignée de toute source de lumière. Il ouvrit la porte d'un sort et contempla la forme recroquevillée, ensanglantée et gémissante qui avait été autrefois la star de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

- _Debout Potter_ !

Potter eut un frémissement. Oui, se dit Severus d'un air ennuyé, debout était peut être un peu présomptueux. Il s'approcha et donna un léger coup de pied dans les cotes de son ennemi.

- _Allez, un effort Potter_ !

Perdant patience, il le saisit par les cheveux et le mit à genoux sans ménagement.

- _C'est déjà mieux_, susurra t il, _ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'escomptais mais nous nous en contenterons_…

Il lança négligemment quelques sorts de soins au gryffondor avant de lui tendre la fiole.

- _avale ça… c'est pour tes cordes vocales… Il me semble que tu les ais sollicité avec un peu trop d'acharnement ces dernières 48 heures_…

Lily avait refusé de se laisser faire l'amour et James avait bien évidemment eu à payer pour ce moment d'égarement…

Une fois encore, il l'avait obligé à assisté en secret à la punition. Elle avait du regarder son mari être trainé au milieu de la salle de garde du cachot, les regarder le forcer à se dresser sur les genoux, le bassin appuyé sur un banc de bois, sa tête reposant au sol, ses fesses pointant en l'air. Quand d'un sort, sa robe s'était relevé sur son absence de vêtements, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Quand Rodolphus, le plus violent d'entre eux, s'était avancé, seulement vêtu d'un peignoir, elle avait commencé à supplier Severus, lui promettant que plus jamais elle ne le repousserait. Mais comme toujours, inflexible, il avait ordonné à Rodolphus, par legilimencie, de commencer. Elle avait hurlé en même temps que James quand Rodolphus s'était enfoncé en lui d'un seul coup de rein. Elle avait manqué s'évanouir quand il avait commencé à aller et venir violement sous les hurlements de douleur de James.

Severus avait été tenté de l'emmener sans voir la fin de la punition mais il n'avait pas cédé. Elle avait regardé jusqu'au bout. Elle avait regardé Rodolphus se retiré aussi violement qu'il était entré. Elle l'avait regardé prendre une cravache et frapper les fesses de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'un amas de chair ensanglanté. Il ne l'avait autorisé à se détourner qu'après que Rodolphus ait lévité le corps inconscient de Potter jusque dans sa cellule et en ait refermé la porte.

Bien sur, Severus n'avait pas dit à Lily qu'en échange de cette petite mise en scène, il avait laissé le gryffondor à la merci des frères Lestranges pendant 48 heures supplémentaires. Et, à voir l'état de James, Rabastan avait fait preuve d'autant de cruauté que son frère.

Severus tint la tête du gryffondor fermement penchée en arrière, tandis qu'il déversait le contenue de la fiole dans la gorge abimée de ce dernier.

James leva enfin les yeux vers lui et murmura :

- _tu… tu…_

_- C'est un nouvel air_, Potter, ricana Severus

- _Tu as une dette envers moi_, souffla James tandis que le serpentard devenait livide de rage

- _Une dette ? Quelle dette ? Celle où tu m'as sorti du tunnel ou ton psychopathe de meilleur ami m'avait envoyé pour y être dévoré par ton monstre d'autre ami ? bravo Potter ! Tu sais les choisir ! C'est eux que tu as voulu sauver ce soir là !_

_- Non…toi,_ gémit James

- _Et pourquoi aurais tu fais cela ?_

_- Personne…mérite….ça_

_- Tu es pathétique_, cracha Severus, s'apprêtant à faire demi tour

- _C'est…dette…de…sang_

Ces derniers mots figèrent Rogue qui se tourna lentement, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- _oh, mais dans ce cas, j'ai épongé ma dette Potter_.

Il se délecta quelques secondes de l'air confus de son ennemi avant de poursuivre.

- _vois-tu, tu devais mourir ce soir là, avec ton bâtard de fils. Mais le maitre était satisfait de moi et il n'a pas voulu que je trahisse une dette de sang. Je suis la raison pour laquelle tu es encore en vie, Potter… tu peux remercier Black…tu es ici grâce à lui… grâce à cette dette…_

Il eut un sourire ravi en voyant le visage de James se décomposer un peu plus…si cela était possible…

- _Quand Sirius..._

_- Black_ ?

Severus éclata de rire.

- _ne te fais aucune illusion. Je n'ai obtenu que ta vie…pas la sienne_, précisa t il d'un air satisfait

La gorge de l'ancien gryffondor se serra douloureusement quand il comprit ce que cela signifiait.

- _espèce de_…grogna t il

Severus s'approcha de lui et se penchant à son oreille, il lui murmura d'un ton faussement amical :

- _ménage tes cordes vocales, mon cher Potter, cela me décevrais énormément de ne plus entendre tes hurlements_.

James rassembla le peu de force qu'il lui restait et cracha au visage de Severus. Celui-ci, calmement, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, et s'essuya la joue.

- _Ah Jamie, Jamie, Jamie_, soupira t il, _sais tu qu'à chaque fois que Lily est désobéissante, tu es puni ? Tout ce que tu as souffert c'est parce qu'elle avait été insolente. Qui va être puni à présent ?_

James devint livide et murmura :

- _Non_…

Severus eut un sourire amusé et se dirigea vers la porte du cachot.

- _Non Rogue_… gémit James derrière lui…_je t'en prie…ne lui fais rien…ne lui fais pas de mal… Rogue_ !

Mais Severus sortit sans un regard en arrière. Pauvre imbécile se dit il, comme s'il allait faire souffrir sa Lily… non… il avait une bien meilleure idée…  
Il rencontra Lucius Malefoy dans le couloir et lui demanda de l'aide.

-_ Bien sur_, répondit, sans surprise l'aristocrate, amusé, _je l'y emmène immédiatement. Ca ne te dérange pas que je le…bouscule un peu ?_

_- Si ça t'amuse, _sourit Severus, _mais qu'il arrive entier, ça ne serait pas drôle sinon !_

_- J'en fais le serment, _s'amusa Lucius avant de prendre la direction des cachots.

Severus lui alla faire quelques modifications dans une chambre d'ami. Il la sépara en deux grâce à une cloison qu'il muni d'un miroir sans tain (très pratique cette invention se dit il), une partie, destinée à accueillir James était vide de tout mobilier, l'autre partie, observable à travers le miroir, n'était meublée que d'un immense lit à baldaquin.  
Il retourna ensuite à ses appartements et fit couler dans la gorge de Lily une potion de son invention annihilant les effets de la potion de sommeil.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il pu plonger son regard noir dans les yeux vert, encore embrumés de sommeil de Lily.

- _bonjour ma douce_

_- …_

_- Lily… _dit il d'un ton menaçant

- _Bonjour_, murmura t elle

- _Bien mieux_, sourit il, _bien Lily jolie, tu te rappelle d'avant-hier_ ?

Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes et elle acquiesça lentement.

- _Je vais te donner une chance de te rattraper. Si tu te conduis bien, il se pourrait que je donne tous les soins qu'il faut à James, peut être même une couverture…_

Lily hocha de nouveau la tête.

- _bien, enfile ça, nous allons aller ailleurs_.

Sans un mot, Lily enfila la robe blanche qu'il lui avait tendue et le suivit dans les couloirs. Arrivé devant la porte il lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants et alla vérifier si James était bien arrivé.

- _qu'est ce que je fais là_, demanda James d'une voix plus ferme, maintenant que la potion avait fait son effet

-_ Tu vas recevoir ta punition_, répliqua Severus avant de sortir rejoindre Lily dans le couloir.

Il enlaça la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- _je vais entrer en premier, tu vas compter jusqu'à 10 et tu vas me rejoindre et nous allons faire l'amour. Tu seras aimante, coopérative, souriante et même inventive. Sinon tu sais déjà ce que je ferais faire à James… Rodolphus meurt d'envie de lui rendre une nouvelle visite…_

Lily hocha la tête, s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes. Elle devait être forte… pour James… Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. L'espoir qu'il vive et qu'un jour peut être ils sortent tous deux de cet enfer, cet espoir seul l'aidait à avancer.  
Elle compta lentement jusqu'à dix avant d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre où avait disparu Severus.  
Plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle ondula jusqu'à son geolier, sans se douter de la vision qu'elle offrait à James… Celle d'une femme amoureuse qui retrouvait son amant dans une chambre à l'abri des regards.

James étouffa un gémissement étranglé quand il vit Lily, sa Lily s'installer à califourchon sur les genoux de Rogue.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce n'était pas sa Lily, c'était impossible.

Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler quand il vit les mains de son pire ennemi remonter le long des cuisses de sa femme, remontant la soyeuse robe de soie. Une des mains de Rogue se glissa entre les cuisses de la jeune femme et celle-ci pencha la tête en arrière en gémissant.

James était plus que livide quand Rogue fit basculer Lily sur le lit et entreprit de la mener au bord de l'extase de sa langue.

Lucius put voir avec satisfaction les premières larmes rouler sur les joues du gryffondor quand Severus pénétra enfin Lily et entama une première série de va et vient.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, Severus s'interrompit et souffla à l'oreille de la jeune femme :

- _on avait dit « inventive » me semble t il_

Lily le repoussa doucement et se retourna à quatre pattes et James éclata en sanglot en la voyant offrir à Rogue ce qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé.

Lucius le ramena dans sa cellule avant que le couple n'ait terminé, comme le lui avait demandé son ami et ainsi James ne put entendre Lily demander, sitôt rhabillée :

- _Alors ? Es tu satisfait ? Vas-tu soigner James_ ?

Severus sourit et acquiesça avant de la ramener à ses appartements. La marque se mit à chauffer doucement. Sa position privilégiée lui permettait de ne jamais ressentir la brulure mordante que ressentaient ses condisciples. Tout au plus ressentait il une douce chaleur qui lui indiquait que le maitre le demandait.

Il laissa Lily dans ses appartements et avant de se rendre dans ceux du maitre, il intercepta Bellatrix et lui souffla quelques mots.  
La jeune femme brune eut un sourire ravie et fit demi-tour en lançant :

- _Je vais chercher Rodolphus_ !

Severus eut un rire moqueur. James n'avait pas fini de pleurer… La punition ne faisait que commencer.

Il se rendit rapidement dans les appartements privés de son maitre. Peu de mangemorts y étaient admis. Lucius, Bellatrix, évidement au vu des circonstances, et lui.  
Il frappa quelques coups à la porte d'ébène et attendit d'être invité à entrer.  
Le mage noir était dans son fauteuil favori, tourné vers les hautes fenêtres surplombant le cimetière.

- _vous m'avez demandé, maitre_ ?

-_ oui mon ami, es tu satisfait de tes présents ? quoi que je me doute de ta réponse si l'on en croit les hurlements qui résonnent dans les cachots…_

_- oui maitre, je ne sais comment vous remercier pour cette attention._

_- C'est ta juste récompense, Severus, ne soit pas modeste. Et tu continue à me servir en me fournissant toujours des potions de première qualité… Bien que je ne comprenne pas ta passion pour cette sang de bourbe…mais enfin, si cela t'amuse, j'aurais mauvais gré à te le reprocher…_

_- Je ne vis que pour vous servir maitre…_

_- Nous servir Severus, nous servir, _répondit Voldemort d'un ton amusé en se levant.

Il fit signe à Severus de le suivre et entra dans la pièce attenante. C'était une chambre, une simple chambre contenant un lit à baldaquin en ébène tendu de noir. Dans le coin, près de la fenêtre, il y avait un lit d'enfant. En ébène lui aussi. Tendu également de noir…

- _Bellatrix prétend qu'il tousse_, sourit Voldemort d'un air indulgent

Severus s'empressa de lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic sur l'héritier.

- _ce n'est rien maitre, une toux naturelle à cet âge. Une boisson douce, du lait avec du miel, en viendra à bout._

_- Parfait. Les elfes s'en occuperont. Bellatrix s'inquiète toujours trop._

_- C'est une marraine consciencieuse…_

_- Comme tu es un parrain dévoué Severus_…

Severus observa un instant l'héritier, lequel tourna son regard émeraude vers lui. Il lui tardait… oh oui il lui tardait tellement… Comme il avait hâte d'être le jour où James Potter comprendrait que son fils était en vie.

Ou plutôt non… qu'il comprendrait que Harry Salazar Voldemort était en vie et qu'il ne restait plus rien en lui d'Harry Potter.

Il s'inclina une dernière fois devant son maitre et sortit de la chambre le cœur léger.

Sa vengeance atteindrait son apogée ce jour là. Et en attendant…

Il tendit l'oreille et eut un sourire mauvais.

Et tandis qu'il rejoignait Lily dans leur chambre, au fond des cachots, les hurlements résonnaient.


End file.
